Already Over
by HellPrincess
Summary: Years ago Dom and Letty had a kid but gave her up for adoption. Now 14 years later they go looking for her. But what happens when they find out her life hasn't been much of a fairy tale.
1. Years

Years she had dealt with them.

Years they had made her feel like crap.

Years she had taken the blows with out crying.

Years she had filled up inside with so much anger God himself would fear her.

Years she kept quiet.

Years. Well not anymore. Things had changed. She had changed. And soon so would they.

How would they changed? Well, as I'm sure you know, when you die you're body doesn't look as clean as it used. It's starts to decay. But I'm sure you already knew that. Let's see if they do.

* * *

**Okay so I know this chapter was way to short. Don't worry they won't all be this short. So, becasue it is too short I've already posted the second chapter. I just really wanted to cut this chapter off here, cause I like it the way it is. Short and to the point.**


	2. Jake

I sat on the floor crying. That hit to the head I received last night was really killing me. My parents were gone. I always had the days to myself to dread the night to come. I would have taken advantage of these days along time ago. Only one problem when they left they locked me in the basement. This was my home within my home. It was really dark with one little light dangling from the ceiling. I could only see so far a head of me. It was creepy, how I could hear the rats prancing about around me. When I was little they scared me, they still do, I guess. But now, I'm numb to all pain and fear. I just sit and wait for my next hell.

Later that night I heard the garage open up. They were home. I let myself cry briefly, before they could see me cry. Never let them or anyone see you cry. I heard his footsteps go to the refrigerator, probably to grab another beer. Great, just fucking great. He's probably pissed. Now he we'll be pissed and drunk. Just what I need. So much for letting my present wounds heal. I'm screwed. His footsteps continued on towards the door to the basement. 'Breathe; I told myself, just breathe.' The door opened and I heard him coming down the stairs. Slowly I began to make out his figure. He was just shadow to me in this light. He got closer until I could finally see him, almost, a little too much. He stared at me and took a swig of his beer. It was now empty. It felt like minutes had gone by but it was probably only seconds. Next thing I knew he was coming at me. He smashed his beer bottle onto my head. The glass shattered around me and I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up with a jolt. 'What the hell had happened?' I looked around nobody else was here. Oh, god! I was so cold; I realized that I had no clothes on me. No! That fucker had gotten me again. I began to cry. 'Where the hell are my clothes?' Numbly I crawled around in search for them. Jack, my adopted father, had probably carelessly thrown them about. Around five my parents made it very clear to me that I was adopted and that I was the biggest mistake of their lives, and I wasn't even theirs. I found all my clothes, soon. I waited for him to come down again, but he never did. My lucky night, I guess. I tried desperately to fall asleep. When you're asleep you don't feel any pain really. I hadn't eaten in two days so, yeah, I was some pain, on top of all the other shit I was feeling because of them for years. Well, like I said, things are about to change.

* * *

**Don't worry Dom and the rest of them will appear soon. I'm thinking the next chapter. So...I bet you all are real nice people. Right, right? Yeah, well, you wanna prove it to me and click on that little review button. wink wink LOL.**


	3. Dom and Letty

The next day it was Saturday, finally. On the weekends they let me out. Oh shit, now I sound like a dog. They only let me out though to keep up appearances. Everyone thought I was home schooled. That was why no one saw me during the week. My adopted mom, Adrianne, had a list of stuff she wanted me to do to keep me busy. Like laundry; I'd been doing their laundry since I was eight years old. God, is that even legal? Jake was out playing golf with some of his friends. I wonder if they knew the kind of shit he put me through. Doubt it.

Three hours later and I was still going. This hell never ends. Jake was back now. He was watching the TV. Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. I went to go get it, hoping for some human reaction, but Jake stopped me and said, "Sit your ass down. I got it."

"Yeah?" I heard Jake say impatiently.

"Hi, uh, does Danielle live here."

"Who's asking?"

"Is she here or not?"

I headed for the door when I heard my name.

"Listen buddy, I don't know who you think—"

"I'm Danielle." I said coming forth.

The guy was about six feet tall, well built, and his head was shaved. Beside him was a girl, probably his girlfriend. She looked Latino.

"Danny get back inside the damn house." Jake growled at me. "We don't know who the hell these people are."

"I'm Dominic Toretto and this is my girlfriend Letty. We're Danielle's parents."

Quietly I spoke. "I think you better let em in Jake."

It seemed odd to Dom that she would call him by his first name. They had adopted her when she was a baby so surely she called him dad.

Jake growled but open the door more widely.

"Thanks." Letty spoke for the first time.

Letty smiled at me. I gave a small hint of a smile to her.

"Honey, who are these people?" Adrianne asked coming in.

"Danielle's parents. Her real parents."

"Oh." Adrianne said. She couldn't believe. I rolled my eyes at her, she didn't see.

"Danielle, I need to talk to you. Now." Jake said leading me roughly into my room.

It was all pink from when I was little and use to actually live in this room 24/7.

"What?" I asked yanking my arm out of his grasp.

"What did you do?" He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you call them? Did you tell them to come here?" He practically yelled at me.

"Don't lie to me, I'll know."

"No I didn't!" I protested.

Jake backhanded me across my face and I fell to the ground my head hit the bed. A small cry came out.

"What did you do?!" He yelled at me.

"Nothing!" I screamed back.

This was my chance. I reached under the pillow and grabbed the gun I had stashed there almost two months ago. I finally had the nerve to do it. I was sick of this bull shit. The never ending bull shit. He came at me again but this time I pointed the gun at him. He instantly backed off. "Stay back." I growled at him.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

"Please, you're not really going to kill me." He laughed.

"Do ya really think so? After all the shit you put me through. Trust me, I've been dreaming of this day."

"Danielle." He warned.

"What's all the noise?" Adrianne said coming in. "Oh my god." She said when she saw the gun. Dominic and Letty followed her in.

"What the hell Dominic said.

"Honey, put the gun down." Adrianne said calmly to me.

"Oh shut up, bitch!

"Danielle, please baby, this isn't like you."

"Don't you dare start acting like you give a fuck about me now that there here!" I screamed nodding at Dominic and Letty.

"You are so fucked up." Jake said.

I turned on him. "Yeah well ya know what? Daddy dearest over here fucked me, so yeah I'm fucked up, but I'm fucked because of him."

"What?!" Dominic yelled.

Jake came running at me when I yelled this. "You bitch!" He screamed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dominic yelled pulling him off me. The gun was still in my hand. "Get off her!" He yelled at Jake.

"Danielle, put the gun down." Letty said soothingly.

"No…I've waited too long for this. They shouldn't be alive."

"You physco bitch!" Jake yelled. He tried to come at me again but Dominic punched him. Jake punched him back and soon it turned into a full on fist fight.

Letty grabbed me and yelled, "C'mon!" I dropped the gun and followed her out. "Dom! C'mon." She pushed me into their car and got in. Dominic got in the driver's seat and started the car. Quickly he drove us away from their.

And, that's how I ended up in the car of my biological parents away from hell. Yet, I was still pissed. Those bastards were still breathing.


	4. Don't give a fuck

It was a long drive back to Dominic's house. I must have fell asleep, i guess because about two hours later I woke up in someone else's bed. Instantly I checked if my clothes were still on, I felt so at peace when I found out they were. No one had touched me, that was a first. Downstairs I could hear people arguing. Quietly I snuck down the stairs and listened in.

"Do you honestly think they'll just sign the papers? C'mon Dom."

"It's either that or we report them for abusing our kid."

"Would if she doesn't want to stay here?"

"What you actually think she wants to go back to those pervs? She tried to kill them. I have half a mind to let her."

"Dom, you need to come down." A new voice said.

"Mia, calm down. I just found out that my kid's life has been hell. We gave her up so her life wouldn't be hell." Okay, so that voice is definitely Dominic, I thought. Dom? That must be his nickname.

"You guys be quiet you're gonna wake her up." I was almost positive that that was Letty. The other girl, Mia, though I have no clue who she is.

I wasn't sure if I should show myself or not. I was scared though. Would they be mad at me if they knew I was listening? Would they hit me? When I thought of that I instantly became even more frightened and scurried back up to the bedroom I was previously in.

Ten more minutes passed by and finally the voices calmed down. I heard more people now though. A lot more. Friends of theirs maybe. I knew I would have to come down sooner or later but with all those new people I got nervous. I hadn't ever really been around a big crowd what with the way I was raised locked up and stuff. After twenty minutes they were all still there and I finally decided I had to show myself. That was probably what they were waiting for anyway. Breathe, I told myself over and over as I walked down stairs. I had never walked this slow before in my life. I kept reminding myself to just not give a fuck about whatever happens, what else could life possibly throw at me. That was the way to be hard and cold. If you showed emotions or vulnerability then they had something over you, I wasn't going to let anyone else take advantage of me. I'd die before that would ever happen again. Here I go. Oh god I can't believe this is happening.

As I came down stairs they were all whispering. When they heard my footsteps they all stopped talking and looked up. I stopped at the last step. "Hi." I said calmly. "Um... where am I?"

"Oh your at Dom's house." A skinny boy answered. He was wearing black nail polish and a weird hat. He looked to be nineteen maybe twenty.

"Uh...where's that exactly?" I asked more.

"The other side of LA." One guy answered. Wow, there were a lot of guys here. This one had brown hair with a beard and some tattoos I could see on his arm. He looked to be one of the toughest.

"Oh." I said. I had no idea what to say next.

"I'm Mia, Dom's sister." A girl with long black hair said. "This is Jesse," She pointed to the one who had told me we were at Dom's house. "Vince," Vince was the guy who had said we were still in LA, thank god. "and this is Leon." She pointed to another guy who had yet to speak.

"And you know me and Dom." Letty said.

"Right." I mumbled.

"You wanna sit?" Mia asked me.

"Um...no I'm..I'm good here, thanks." I had suddenly lost my voice. What the hell now, I thought.

"Brian should be back soon." Leon said.

I just stood there. Oh god I must look like such and idiot. Maybe I should leave. And go where? There's no way I could go back to Jake and Adrianne's. And why the hell would I? I hope those bastards rot in hell and then I hope I get to watch. I'm like ninety five percent positive that at least five minutes or more went by of silence. Total silence, I mean what were we suppose to say? Hi I'm the kid that you ditched almost fourteen years ago and I've been abused since I was like five. Wow yeah, that's a good conversation starter. Or maybe I should ask them who the hell they think they are showing up in my life like this. I mean I'm happy and all that they got me outta there but still, they're the reason I had to live there. God am I really this bad of a kid that no one wants to raise me, be there for me, or even just be nice to me and treat me like a normal kid. Normal kids don't live fucked up life's like this is. My thoughts made me snap, but I don't regret it.

"Okay, not that I'm not enjoying the silence and all but what the hell now?" I said rudely.

As if it was nothing Dom replied, "Just relax Brian is on his way."

No fucking way did he just say that to me. "Relax? Relax?!" I yelled. "Yeah okay why not? I've just gone through one hell and now I'm going through hell again. So why not?" I said sarcastically smiling. After no one responded I huffed and said, "I am so out of here." I walked over to the front of the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dom asked coming near me. I was scared by how big he was but I refused not to back down. Don't give a fuck, I kept telling myself.

"Not here that's for sure. Somewhere where people wont fucking bother me."

"We're just trying to help you!" He yelled.

"Help me? Help me! You're the reason my life is hell. No them, not those fuckers, YOU!" I said pointing.

As fast as I could I got out of that fucking house. This was all just too much.

* * *

**Okay at least 2 reviews plz. :P**


	5. Change

After walking around for forty minutes I decided to lie down in a walkway tunnel under a bridge. I think it was about ten o'clock now. I tightly held my jacket around me. God, it's cold. To some this would probably be torture but to me it was like I was right back in that fucking basement again. minus the rats. Oh no wait, just saw one running around. He's bound to have a few friends near by, they always do. Scumbags always do. It's like they sniff each other out, looking for things to prey on, subconsciously or consciously, they always do. I'm not sure how long I layed there before I finally fell asleep, all I know is that when someone roughly woke me up I was pissed. I wanted to rip their fucking head. And, guess who it was. Of course.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He yelled at me.

"Sleeping." I replied half asleep.

"Get up." Dom said calmly.

"Fuck off."

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me." I mumbled.

He sighed and then pulled me up by my arm. "What the hell?" I exclaimed

"Let's go."

"No! Leave me alone."

Once again he sighed. "You see this?" He held up a bunch of papers stapled together. I looked at it. "It's signed by those "fuckers" they gave over all legal rights of you to me and Letty."

I was confused. Actually I wasn't but I still wanted someone to confirm what I was thinking it meant. "What does that even mean?" I asked like he had spoken another language. He practically had.

"It means that when I tell you let's go you move. And, you don't runaway from me. Now, let's go."

He looked at me and I sighed. Giving in I walked to his car. Once we were inside he pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Hey, I found her. Yeah, she's here. Uh-huh. Yeah, okay, let everyone else know they can stop looking now. Thanks."

The rest of the ride we didn't speak. He made no intentions to and I sure as hell wasn't going to. When we got to the house he led me inside.

"You remember the room you woke up in?" He asked me.

"Yeah."

"Good. Go to sleep."

I decided not to argue with him. The idea of sleeping on an actual bed was pretty appealing. I turned around and went upstairs.

:P

"Wake up, D. Let's go." Leon was pulling the blankets off of my bed.

"No. Go away. Let me sleep."

"Sorry babe but Dom says he wants you up now."

Leon gently pulled me up. "C'mon."

He kept his hands softly on my shoulders and led my down the stairs.

"Uuhh..." I groaned.

I heard Leon laugh as he continued guiding me into the living room.

"God, what is it with you people and not letting other people sleep?" I asked as he pushed me into a chair.

"Morning sunshine." Mia said with a bright smile to me.

"You okay?" Jesse asked me.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. I'm mean I'm seeing two of you right now but I'm sure that's normal for someone who's been deprived of sleep twice now." Although I sounded like I was joking I was actually really pissed off. Unlike these insane people I valued my sleep.

"Here." Mia said handing me a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I didn't even look at her though after all I was still half asleep.

"We're gonna leave in an hour so be ready." Dom spoke for the first time. I saw him sitting in chair across the room.

"Where?"

"The garage. We should have been there at nine but because were so mean we decided to start work late so you could sleep in."

"Mmmmm...well remind me when I'm awake to thank ya." I mumbled.

Guys lets head to the garage and meet Brian there. Mia, Letty I'll see you guys in an hour. Bring Dani with you." He ordered. All the guys filed out.

Once I finished my breakfast Mia suggested I go take a shower. I made no objections. I seriously did need a shower. I went upstairs and turned the shower on. I stepped in. The water was so warm. It felt so good against my battered body. I usually hated taking showers. It was a chance for me to see my many reminders of the hell I lived in. This time though They didn't bother me as much. I knew that they would soon fade and just be a memory in my past soon to be forgotten.

* * *

**Okay so I have a bit of a favor to ask of y'all. You see I really like cars and all but I'll be honest I don't know any of this racing stuff. I mean the mechanical things like...nos for example. I know what it is but I don't know how much you would want in a car and stuff like that. And what cars are good to race with. And in the next chapter I want Dani to learn a ton of new stuff about cars. I mean she is bound to after all she'll be in a car garage. So I was wondering if y'all could give me some info. Anything really would help. Stuff about the engine would also be pretty good. I don't really think I will be able to right the next chapter with out it. So whatever you know would really help me out. Thanks. Oh and don't forget to review. :P**


	6. Nightmare

Once I got out I quickly put my clothes back on and pulled up my hair into an elastic. I knew it would form an awful kink in my hair because it was wet, oh well, screw it. Back downstairs Letty was watching TV and Mia was on the phone. I stood there for a moment not sure what to do. In the end I decided to sit down and watch some TV with Letty. I would have to get use to being around them all anyway.

"Hey Chica." She said.

"Hi"

Five minutes later Mia was off the phone. "Okay you guys ready? Dani weren't you wearing those clothes yesterday?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. They're all I got."

"Are there some clothes you could pick up from their house?" Letty asked. "Their" referring to Jake and Adrianne. She had probably already forgotten their names and didn't want to call them my parents. Personally I could never forget their names. Even though I had already tried. It was just know use. Their names were burned in my brain just like the memories of all the pain and suffering they had caused me were burned in my brain too.

"No. This is all I got. At all."

"Oh." Letty said.

"Well then we'll have to fix that later, now won't we. C'mon lets go, Dom we'll be wondering where the hell we are."

We jumped into Letty's car. A purple Nissan 240SX. How the hell did she pay for this?

At the garage Leon and Jesse we're talking. Dom was working on a car while drinking his beer. And Vince was sitting on a couch. So that's his idea of working.

"Here follow me." Letty said to me.

We walked over to a Honda S2000. I wasn't about to saying anything but I loved this car. I always have. But this one was completely tricked out. Why would they do that, though. I mean it was cool and all but what did they need all this horsepower for?

"We need to replace the piston rings. They wore out." She told me.

"And there's a hole in one ya cylinders." I told her. I could see a small hole up at the top of the cylinder head where it attaches to the cylinder itself.

She looked at me and smiled. "Nice eye." She said. I guess she already knew about that hole and just hadn't mentioned it. "So you like cars?"

"Hhmm. Sort of. I'm not really all that good with the mechanical stuff, I just like them for the speed. I guess I do understand the basic engines and stuff but all this tricked out stuff you've done to give it more horsepower and muscle I don't got a cluw about."

"Ha. Well you definitely understand it more than most kids do."

I gave a small smile.

"Ya know what kind of car this is?" She asked.

"Yeah, a Honda S2000 and the car we were in earlier is a Nissan 240SX."

"Nice. So where did you pick up all of this?"

I shrugged. "Around." I didn't really feel like explaining more of my complicated life to her right now.

She shrugged too. "Well I guess we won't have to worry too much about you around here then."

For the next hour and a half I helped Letty with this car. After we finished with the basics. She helped me with the more complicated stuff. Like the things they had done and were planning on doing to the car that went beyond me. I sat down on the ground while Letty continued worked under the car. The stuff was getting real complicated so we decided it would probably be best if Letty did this part on her own.

"Bored, yet?" Leon asked me from behind.

I looked at him. "Not yet but I think I'm getting there. Just give me another hour."

He laughed at my response.

"Dani. Come with me." Mia said coming up to me. I stood. "We got some stuff we need to do."

"Uh, alright."

I followed her outside and up to a turquoise Acura Integra.

"Whoa. When did this get here?"

"Oh I had to go home and get some stuff. This is my car." Once again I was dumbfounded at how they could afford all of these kick ass cars and then still have enough money to modify them all.

"If you say so." I mumbled to low for her to hear as I got in. "So where are we going?"

"Well, first we need to get you some clothes."

Oh no I did not take charity. "Oh um it's okay. I don't need any more."

"Are you serious. You can't live your whole life in one pair of sweats and hoodie."

"I sort of have been." I mumbled.

"Well that's all changing." She said smiling.

I decided not to argue. I mean I didn't want to get in a fight with one of them on my first full day here.

We went in to TJ-Maxx and bought me some clothes. They had some really good deals so I didn't feel too bad about them.

"So now what?" I asked when we got back into the car. Mia didn't look like she was done just yet.

"Now, school." She said. I was confused by that.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you did go to some kind of school, right?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I home schooled myself."

"Wait you taught yourself. I'm not sure that's how it's suppose to go.

"Well Adrianne was suppose to but she usually just tosses the book at me and told me to do it myself."

"Didn't any of the school officials realize what was going on?"

"Nah, I'm pretty good at learning new stuff. And, whenever they came to check on my learning Adrianne took all the credit. Said she taught me herself."

"Well have you ever been to a public school before?"

"Sure, when I was little."

"What grade are you in?"

"8th." I replied.

"Well there's a middle school by our house. Dom and I both went there, incliding Vince and Letty you'll love it."

We went into the school and Mia filled out all my information to enroll me into the school.

"So are you her mom?" The assistant asked me.

"No I'm her aunt." Mia said. The way she just instantly accepted me as her family was unexpected. But for some reason I didn't want to stop her.

"Do her parents live near by?"

"Oh yeah, they're just at work right now." Wait who was she talking about? Jake and Adrianne or Dom and Letty? God, this was way to confusing.

"Okay, well we'll need to have them schedule a meeting with the counselor. To talk about..." She looked at my papers. "...Danielle's education."

"Okay. They could do tomorrow. If that works for you."

"Tomorrow would be great. How about noon?"

"Sure."

"Okay then, see you then."

"Bye." Mia said placing her hand on my shoulder and guiding me out.

"Done." She said happily.

I smiled.

"Now all we need to do is go to Target." She told me.

"Why?"

"Well you're gonna need stuff like a tooth brush, right."

"Oh yeah, right." Quickly we went to Target and bought me all that good stuff.

:P

Mia and I went back to the house. Around five she started making dinner while I watched TV. I decided to go up to my room. There really wasn't much to watch on TV. Up in my room I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling. What to do? What to do? I think I repeated that in my head maybe sixty nine times. At 6:35 I heard everyone walk in the house. And when I say everyone, I mean, everyone. Vince, Letty, Dom, and Jesse.

"Dani." Dom called up to me.

"What?" I shouted back.

"Come down here real quick."

I groaned as I got up.

"What?" I asked once I was downstairs.

"Dani this is Brian." He said pointing to a guy with blonde hair. Oh yes he definitely grew up in California.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said back shyly. God, I was meeting way to many people for just two days.

An hour later we sat down for dinner outside. Dom sat at one head and Leon was at the other. Letty and Mia were each on different sides of Dom. I sat by Mia and Brian sat on my other side. Jesse and Vince were by Letty. Jesse was in the middle of them. He instantly reached for the chicken.

"Jesse..." Dom said."

"I know, I know."

"Dear heavenly spirit..."

Jesse went on thanking god for many car parts that I had no idea about. When he was finished we ate. The food was so good. I had never tasted anything this good in my life. Literally. The majority of the talk was about cars. What was it with these guys and cars. It was their passion, their life.

After diner I helped Mia with the dishes. Everyone else was watching a movie, so when we were done we joined them. An hour later I had to go to bed. I actually fell asleep pretty quickly.

:P

I saw Jake running at me. He striked me down and began to kick me over and over and fucking over again. "Please." I sobbed. "Stop it, please."

"Shut up! You bitch!" He yelled at me.

He grabbed a handful of my shirt and yanked me up to his eye level only punch me right in the face. He punched me again and again.

Adrianne walked in and said, "Honey don't forget that we need to leave in 10 minutes." She didn't even look at me as she walked away.

Jake looked back at me.

"Jake, please. I didn't do anything." Next thing I knew he was punching me again.

He tossed me up against the wall and began to punch and kick me.

"No, no, no,no..." I sobbed.

"Dani." I heard someone softly whisper. "Dani. Danielle!" Their voice got a little louder.

My eyes snapped open. Letty was there. She was sitting next to me on my bed. It was a dream. It was just a dream. But then I realized I had really been crying.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

I nodded but I couldn't hold in a small sob.

"Ssshhh...It's okay. Everything's fine. I'm right here." She said stroking my hair as I sobbed back to sleep.

* * *

**Hey so I have two favors to ask...**

**1) Can I get at least 5 reviews. I've already got the next 2 chapters typed up. So as soon as I get 5 reviews I promise to update...ASAP.**

**2) Could someone please go an give me a review on the first chapter. I want to know basically if that sort of introduction caught your attention or not. I've always been into the mysterious, unfinished beginnings. But I know that it's real easy to mess up on, so I want to know if I got it right or not, and if not what should I have done differently.**

**Thanks!**


	7. Last Name

**As promised. I got 5 reviews so you get your chapter. :D **

**Thanks to everyone who review. A special thanks 2furious4u for reviewing my first chapter and thank you to Martell2981 for mentioning it. Oh and to Rae-muffin I'm glad you picked up on her bond with Leon.**

**Back to the story :P**

* * *

The next morning when I woke up everyone was gone. I figured they had all headed out to the garage. I took a fast shower and got dressed.i was determined to forget last night's events. When I came downstairs Mia was there."

"Morning." I said.

"Morning. Dom we'll be here in an hour."

"For what?"

"Your meeting at school."

"Oh." I said. "Wait, what time is it?" I looked at the clock. "Whoa, it's 10:45 already."

"Yeah Dom wanted you up earlier but Letty said to leave ya."

"Oh." I said hoping Mia wouldn't ask why. Thankfully she didn't

Over the next hour I watched TV while Mia studied. I went upstairs to brush my teeth. I heard Dom come home when I was done.

"What is it, Mia?" He asked.

"You need to go to Dani's school for a meeting with her councelor."

"Her school?"

"Well yeah Dom she has to go to school, ya know."

"I know, I just hadn't thought that far a head."

"Well I did. It's as noon. So you should probably go now. Dani should be down any second now."

"Okay."

I went back to my bedroom to find an elastic to pull up my hair and then came downstairs.

"Ya ready?" Dom asked me.

"Uh huh."

I followed him into this car. Holy shit! He had a red Mazda RX-7. Once again where is the money for all these cars coming from? Cause I haven't seen shit.

When we got to the counselor's office she immediately got to work. She was actually pretty young. Maybe 28. She was short and had short brown hair. She didn't fit in here at all.

"Let's see..." She said looking at her files. "Danielle Lanie Torreto."

"Huh?" I said. "Oh no...uh my nam--"

"Yeah, that's her." Dom said cutting me off. He shot me a look. What? That wasn't my last name that was his. My last name was Barker.

"Well Danielle, it's a little late in the year but you should fit right in." I gave her a small smile. "Will her mother be joining us?"

"No, she's working right now." He answered. I figured he was talking about Letty.

"Okay then, well here at Johnson middle school all students must join in on a sport. I only have tennis, baseball, and swimming open though. Which would you prefer?" She asked looking at me.

"Uh...swimming. I guess."

"Great well. School start at 8:15. You can only be tardy 3 times per quarter before getting a detention." She looked at Dom now. "So will she be starting Monday then?"

"Um..yeah."

"Great. Well I think we covered it all. You will need to chose to electives Monday morning though when you get here."

"Mmm-kay." I said.

She showed us outside. Once it was only me and Dom I blurted it out.

"Since when is my last name Toretto?"

"Brian thought it would be best if we changed it. That way no one could find out about them and ask why they gave ya to us so easily."

Ow, somehow that hurt me. "Gotcha." I mumbled.

Dom and I drove back to the garage. When I got in I walked over and sat down by Mia.

Letty came over. "You okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said with a small smile to satisfy her.

She looked suspicious but went back to work.

"Hey Mia?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"How do you all get such nice cars and stuff for them. They must cost a fortune."

"Oh...um..well...uh...Dom has some special skills." I could tell she wasn't telling it all. I knew from experience. I hated when people pried at me, so I decided to let it be...for now.

Tonight was Friday night, so I was wondering what the plan would be.

* * *

**Okay, so once again I get 5 reviews and then I will post the next chapter ASAP!**


	8. Race Time

**Ok well in the last chapter not much happened so to everyone who did review it...wow I'm impressed. So here is the next one. And I can proudly say for this one...a hell of lot is happening. :D**

* * *

Around four Mia wanted to head home so I decided to go with her. When I got home I decided to go for a walk. I was so sick of the garage and house. the open air felt so good. I couldn't remember the last time I had walked freely without wondering when they were gonna catch me. I came across a park and began to walk through it. There were two guys playing football. One looked up and saw me.

"Hey you." He said. I looked around to make sure he was talking to me. "Yeah you." He walked towards me. "I'm kyle. That's Chris." He said pointing to the other guy. What's up. Haven't seen you around here before." Kyle was tall with brown hair. Chris was also tall but he had blonde hair.

I shrugged. "I guess you aren't all that all seeing then.

"Ha. So are ya new here or not?"

"Not."

"Oh, well what school do you go to?"

Dani opened her mouth and closed it. "I was home-schooled but starting Monday I'm gonna go to Johnson's."

"Oh cool. that's where we go. So I guess we'll see ya around."

"I guess." I said turning around to go.

"Wait, uh...listen tonight us and a few others are gonna hang. Want to tag along?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun." He said smiling. "Right, Chris?"

"Yeah." He shouted to us.

"Um...sure. Sweet. How about we meet here at nine."

"Sure." I said leaving. I had only one problem I wasn't sure if Dom and Letty would be okay with me going out. I mean it had to happen sometime but at nine o'clock at night? I ran home and went straight upstairs I didn't want to mention anything about tonight just yet. Shortly afterwards everyone came home, they had brought Chick-a-file home for dinner. I went downstairs to grab some food before it was all gone.

"Hey D." Leon shouted at me.

"Hi, guys." I said stealing some chicken.

"So Dom about tonight are we still on?" Jesse asked him.

"Yeah. Uh...Dani you need to say here tonight." Dom told me.

"That's okay. Actually I was wondering if I could go hang out with some...people, I met.?" I was going to say guys but thought better of it.

"Who?" Dom asked suspiciously.

"They told me their names...but I forgot them all. " Wrong. Kyle and Chris. I had excellent memory.

"Let her go out Dom." Vince said.

"I think it's fine." Letty spoke.

"Yeah." Mia agreed.

Everyone else was okay with it. Finally Dom caved and said it was okay for me to go out.

"Thanks." I said going by to my chicken.

:P

At nine I left. They had asked where we were going and I told them the truth. I didn't know where we were going. At the park I saw Kyle and Chris and four other people.

"Hey, you made it." Kyle said to me.

"Told you I would show."

"Hey." Chris said to me. "Guys this is Danielle."

"Dani." I corrected him.

"Oh. Dani this is Mark, Josh, Kim, Zach, and Ciara.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." They all called back.

Kim walked towards me. "Hey I'm Kim.

"Hi, Dani."

"I heard. So what school do you go to?" She asked me warmly.

"Um...I'm actually going to attend Johnson starting Monday.

"Nice, we all go there."

"I figured as much."

We all hung out their for another 45 minutes before it was time to leave.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we started to walk.

"The races." Ciara told me. "Their awesome. Zach's brother is picking us up around the corner."

I felt weird about getting in some stranger's car but these guys all knew him so he had to be okay. When we got there there were so many tricked out cars, kind of like the ones I'd seen at the garage. It was amazing. I wanted to try and drive one so badly.

"Cool, huh?" Kyle whispered to me.

"Hell yeah." I said.

Suddenly I heard the sound of five high performance cars coming closer. Everyone stood back. I guess that's who we were waiting for. When they began to pile out everyone rushed foreword and cheered at them, so I didn't get a chance to see what they looked like.

Five minutes later we all got back into are cars.

"Now, where are we going?" I asked.

"To the race." Kim told me.

When we got their I saw four cars slowly pulling up to the starting line. Once again, because of how short I was even for my age, I couldn't see their faces clearly, but I did see their cars. Sort of...I couldn't see enough to tell me what kind of car they were but I saw the colors. One was blue, another was orange, another was purple, and another was...red.

A girl who to me looked like a slut walked in front of the cars and in between the two middle cars. Slowly she put up her hands and then quickly she dropped them. The cars went flying. Everyone began to shout and yell. God, this was really fun. But I would still rather be the one racing as opposed to the one cheering.

Two minutes later I could see the cars speeding in for the win. The blue won was in the lead but then at the last second the red one raced a head of it. He must have used nos. Everyone cheered as he pulled up closer to claim his money. I hadn't seen the money, but I knew that was what they were racing for. What else would you race for? Coupons?

As the guy in the red car got out my mouth dropped open. No fucking way. Ciara must of saw the look on my fast cause she soon said to me, "That's Dominc Toretto. He's hot, right?" She said happily.

"He's the best." Kyle added. "King of the streets."

I still couldn't say anything. How the hell could this of happened?

* * *

**Okay so here is the deal because a lot of stuff has just developed in the story I am asking for...7 reviews. After I get 5 I will of course post (the next chapter is already typed up. yay) but I would really appreciate some more. plz. They are what keeps me writing.**

**Oh, one other thing. I have actually written two versions for the next chapter. One where Dom sees Danielle at the race and on where he doesn't. I don't know which version to use so let me know. Which do you want?**


	9. Friends and More

**Finally here it is. Sorry about the wait I had computer problems and I couldn't decided which story to use. SO I decided to use both. Don't worry you'll see what I mean. LOL. Oh and there is one little spoiler in here for the movie House of Wax...Sorry!**

* * *

I just kept starring at him. I mean how the hell could I have not known this. This definitely explained all the tricked out cars. Oh, god what if he sees me? Then what? I moved back a little bit praying he would not look this way. Suddenly we all heard loud sirens.

"Oh shit!" I heard someone yell as everyone ran for their cars. Cars everywhere were racing away.

"C'mon." Kim yelled to me. "We gotta go."

I followed her into someone else's car. I guess he was a friend of her's. I noticed that it was just us the rest of the people that were with us weren't there.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh they'll grab their own rides. We all meet up back at the park." She turned back to the guy who was driving extremely fast.

"Hey Mike. Drop us off at the park."

"Yeah alright."

When we got to the park I saw everyone else was already there.

"Hey." Kim yelled as we ran up to them.

"Hey." Everyone said.

"Oh hey, Dani. Listen Ciara spending the night at my house want to come?"

"Um...well...uh..actually yeah why not. Could I, uh, borrow your phone to let my parents know." It felt weird calling "them" my parents.

"Yeah sure." She handed me her phone.

I walked away from them a little bit over to a tree. I didn't have Dom or Letty's number but Leon had given me his in case I needed him for anything. I dialed his number.

"Yo." He said. I could hear really loud music playing in the background. Hell it was so loud it was almost the foreground.

"Hey, it's Dani."

"Sup girl?"

"Listen I was wondering if you could tell Letty and maybe not Dom that I'm gonna stay at a friend's house for the night."

"I don't know Dani. You don't even know these people." I don't even know you, I thought.

"Yeah but isn't this how you get to know people. Please Leon."

"I heard him sigh and I knew I had won. "Alright, I guess. But I am gonna tell Dom."

"Fine. Thanks Leon."

"Yeah okay. Cya."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked back over to Kim.

"Okay. They said yes."

"Sweet. Hey guys me, Dani, and Ciara are heading out. Cya guys around later."

"Bye." I heard them all call.

"Hey, Dani. Wait up." Kyle said running up to me. I stopped and turned around to face him. "Listen I was wondering if maybe tomorrow you and I could hang out."

I thought about it for a moment. "Sure. It'll be fun."

"Great uh... Give me your number."

"Oh I actually don't have a cell phone."

"You don't got a cell phone? Wow. Well then just meet me here at...2 pm."

"Okay. Cya then."

:P

At Kim's house we all decided to watch House of Wax. I had never seen it before and they both said that that was just unacceptable. Apparently Chad Michael Murray, Jared Padalecki- weird last name-, Paris Hilton, and Elisha Cuthbert were all in it. I had heard of Chad Michael Murray because everyone said he was hot. Ciara immediately pointed him out. He was good looking but not my type, however Kim and Ciara looked like they were in love with him. It was so hard not to laugh at their faces as they watched him. I thought that the Jared dude was really hot, but I was sad when he died. God, he was so hot. Wow I think I have my first Celebrity crush.

"Let's go on myspace." Ciara said after the movie was over.

"Yeah." Kim said getting up and walking over to her computer.

"What's myspace?" I asked following them over.

"You've never heard of myspace?" Kim looked at me as if I was insane.

"What planet did you fall from?" Ciara asked.

I just shrugged. I had no idea what to say.

"Here. Come check it out." Kim said waving me over. "Myspace is this website that you can talk to people over."

"Can't I just do that over the phone?" I asked.

"Yeah but this is more fun. You get to do cool stuff with the your website." Ciara said.

Over the half hour Kim and Ciara explained myspace to me and showed me there's.

"I still can't believe you've never heard of myspace." Kim said in amazement.

"Oh I know." Ciara siad jumping up and down. "Let's make you one."

"Yeah!" Kim said equally excited.

"I don't know." This didn't really sound like my kind of thing.

"No, c'mon you'll love it. And then you can add us and everyone you met and all the other kids from school. It will be good for you especially since you don't have a cell phone."

I caved. "Alright." I couldn't help but smile. In over one night I was already making so many new friends.

After we finished making my new myspace Kim and Ciara added a ton of people who I had no clue who the hell they were. But they also added Kyle. Yeah! I smiled as they clicked add. I guess Ciara saw me smile.

"So you and Kyle seem to be getting along well."

"Yeah, we are." I said.

"I think he likes you." Kim said.

"No he doesn't." I protested.

"Yes he does." Ciara said certain.

"You think?"

"Yeah." We all laughed.

I don't think we went to bed till like 2 in the morning. I was so tired. We all fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

**So...Dani and Kyle. You like?? Oh and speaking of myspace. Add me. My URL is... /foreverbria. I think. LOL. Okay you know the drill 5 more reviews I will update. TTYL!!**


	10. Deep Shit

When I woke up Ciara and Kim were still asleep. I looked around for a clock. Finally I found one. 10 o'clock. I had no idea when I had to be home.

"Mmmm...hey." I heard someone mumble. I looked behind me. Kim was waking up.

"Hey."

"God, what time is it?"

"Ten."

"Shit. Ciara wake up. It's ten.

"What?" Ciara mumbled.

"It's ten."

"Oh crap. I gotta go. My mom is gonna kill me." She said getting up and grabbing her bag. She ran into the bathroom.

"Her mom likes her home early." Kim explained.

"Oh." I responded.

Ciara came running out while pulling up her hair. I wanted to laugh at the site of her in a rush so badly.

"Ah...see you all at school Monday." Ciara stated.

"Bye." Kim said.

"Bye, girl." I called out as she left running down the stairs.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." Kim told me. "you can get dresses here if ya like."

"Oh thanks."

While Kim got dressed I realized I had nothing to wear. I quickly got out of the clothes Kim had lent to me for me to sleep in and got in my clothes from yesterday. Kim came out.

"Hey you want to go for a walk. I need to stretch my legs." She asked.

"Yeah. Sure, let's go."

Me and Kim walked around her neighborhood till we came to one house. The garage was up and I could see a couple of guys inside it working on a car.

"This is Chris' house. Remember him from last night."

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"Hey Chris?" She called out as we walked up to the garage.

"Hey." Chris said coming foreword.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey Dani! Kyle's here. Kyle get over here." He yelled.

"What?" Kyle said running up. "Oh hey. Dani I didn't think i was gonna see you till later" He smiled when he saw me.

"Ah well. Here I am."

"Hey guys, who's this?" Some guy said walking over he looked to be around 16 maybe 17.

"Hey Mike." Kim said. "This is Dani. Dani this is Mike he's Chris' brother."

"Oh. Nice to meet ya."

"Yeah. Same here."

"That your car?"

"Yeah, she's mine." He said proudly.

I shrugged. "Mind If I look under the hood?"

He had a worried look on his face when i asked him that. "Well... see she's a very high performance car and I just don't think a girl like you belongs that close to the mechanics."

My mouth dropped when he said that. "Uh... excuse me."

"He's a pretty good racer so he gets a little cocky now and then." Kim informed me.

"Yeah, no shit. Well then... Mike was it?" He nodded. "Okay Mike," I said his name with disgust. "how about this..we race. Me and you. If I win I get to take a look at your car if you win I back off."

"Why would I waste my time racing you?" He laughed.

"Hey if you're so good what do you got to loose?"

"I got a better idea...money."

"Fine. What, twenty bucks?"

"Ha, sweetheart I don't bet for anything less than forty."

"Fine. Forty it is."

"Alright. Do you got a car?"

"Uh..." Whoops I forgot that little detail. "No, I don't."

"Well than how are you planning on racing me?"

"She can use mine." One of his friend's said. "It's right there." He pointed to a heavily modified Honda S2000. Mike would be driving his Toyota Supra.

"Alright, let's do this." I said.

"Okay." Mike said.

"As we walked to the cars Kim pulled me aside.

"What the hell. Do you even know how to drive let alone how to race?"

"Relax. A friend taught me how to drive and racing I sort of just picked up along the way."

"Yeah, well be prepared to have your ass handed to ya. And if you damage that guy's car you you'll be paying for it, right."

"Don't worry I wont. I've got this one in the bag." I saw turning around.

"Yeah well try not to drop the bag cause it's fucking heavy." She said following me I burst out laughing.

"What?!"

"Nothing. Nothing, at all." I said still laughing as we got into the car.

Mike's friends was driving us to where we would be racing.

"Hey I'm Alex." He said.

"Dani."

"Kay, well Dani the nos is under the seat you're sitting in." I was in the passenger seat. "You know how to turn it on right?"

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

Kyle, Kim and some other guy Alex's age were sitting in the back. I guess everyone wanted to see this one. I breathed in deeply. Oh god, what kind of shit did I get myself into this time.

* * *

**OH NO! What now? Will she win or will she completely humiliate herself.?And who was this friend who taught her how to drive? How could she possibly know other people with the way her parent locked her up? I guess you'll just have to give me a review to find out, huh? ****LOL****. 5 please... :)**

**BRIA**


	11. 2 New Teams

We pulled up to a traffic light on an empty road. Everyone got out and I took that as my cue to get in the driver's seat. Breathe.

"Here I'll turn the nos on for ya." Alex said. "Listen just so ya know I don't usually hand out my car like this so treat her right."

"Ya. Don't worry I got ya." I said calmly but on the inside I was scared shit less. Alex walked away.

Mike was next to me in his car. "When it turns green we go. The next light is exactly a quarter mile away. That won't be too hard for ya right?" He said mockingly.

"Don't worry bout me, you just deal with your broken self." I told him smirking.

Kim walked in between the front of out cars. I rolled my eyes. I like Kim and all but why is it always a girl. She held up her hands and in one swift move they fell to the ground. We were off.

I shifted the way I was taught but Mike was always a inch in front of me. Shit! My fingers were near the nos but I kept reminding my self to hold off. Suddenly Mike hit his nos and left me in his dust. I smiled and hit my own nos. I flying past him. God, the expression on his face. As i passed the light I could not fucking believe that I had just done that...and that I had one. Dom wasn't the only one who could race. Well then again this probably wasn't the same as racing with the real street racers but still. I couldn't help but smile. Slowly I turned the car around and drived back to everyone else. As I got out I was smiling and Kim knew.

"No effing way!!" She said running over and hugging me. "You didn't? Now way."

"Oh do you mean did I beat him... no I didn't. "Her face fell and I smiled wider. "I killed him!" She jumped up and squealed."

"Hey Alex!" I yelled and threw him his keys. "Thanks."

"Anytime. No really, that was tight."

Mike pulled up and handed me my forty bucks. "Thanks." I said.

"Yeah...well...yeah." He walked away.

"Don't worry he'll get over it." Kim informed me.

I smiled. Kyle walked over to me.

"That was really cool, Dani."

"Thanks." I said as Kim let go of me.

"So I was thinking since your already here want to go hang out now." I looked over at Kim and she nodded earnestly.

"Sure." I smiled.

:P

Alex gave us a ride over to the mall. Kyle and I had walked around for 45 minutes when we decided to get some lunch.

He sighed. "Okay I gotta ask ya. How the hell do you even know how to drive?"

I laughed. That was blunt. "Um...well It's complicated."

"Complicated just mean a more interesting story."

I smiled. "Uh...okay. Well, uh... one weekend I met this guy Will. I was just ya know walking around and I went past his house. The garage was open and he was working on car. I'd never been in one and--"

"Wait, wait. You'd never been in a car? Not even with your parents driving."

"Oh! Well, no I meant a nice car."

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah, so um I just sort of stared. He got up a minutes later and I was still there. He went on working and like 2 minutes later he waved me in. Asked me what's up, why I was there. I told him I liked his car. He was real proud of it. I was like on 10, though, I think. I told him how I'd never been in a nice car before. He couldn't believe it. Told me to hop in. Next thing I know were going for a drive."

"You got in the car with a strange old man?" Kyle asked me laughing.

"Crazy, I know. But he was only like 16 and there was just something about him. He was real...nice. Anyway, I kind of just hung out with him after that any chance I got. Ya know like he was an older brother."

"Yeah, but how did you learn to race?"

"Oh, one day I started asking what all the stuff was for that he was putting into the car. He told me he needed more torque. I didn't know what torque was and he explained it to me and I still get why he needed more speed. And then he told me about racing. Well more like showed me. His unlce owned this huge amount of land about a mile away. Didn't do anything with it. So Will did. There was this dirt road about half a mile away. He raced in front of me. I loved the speed instantly." I told him slowly. It was almost like I was telling myself the story. Kyle didn't speak. "I loved how with cars you could escape absolutely anything."

"What could you possibly have to escape from."

I shrugged. What to say? "Things. People. Anyway, While he was out over the next few days I took the keys in the garage and uh.." I laughed at the memory. " tried to race."

"Wait the cops never saw you driving that mile to the dirt road?"

"I guess not. I mean Will did teach me how drive well. Ha, but uh about 4 days later he caught me. And just like that he started to show me the ropes. He was great always there for me."

"Wow... just like that. Nice guy."

"Yeah."

After a moment of silence kyle spoke. "Listen, Dani, I get the feeling that there is stuff about you that you want to keep to yourself. And I just want to let you know that I'm cool with that."

I smiled. "Thanks kyle. " I practically whispered.

Slowly he leaned in to me. I became so nervous. Further in and our lips touched. Kyle kissed me. Kyle effing kissed me. Inside my mind little mini me's were jumping around with happiness. I pulled away smiling. I can't believe that just happened. YES!! I mentally punched the air with my fist.

Suddenly reality hit me as I saw the clock on the far wall.

"Does that clock say 3 pm?" I asked extremely worried. Please no.

He looked over. "Uh... yeah. Why?"

"Oh shit!" I said jumping up. "I gotta go. I gotta go now!"

"What? Why?"

"I am so fucking late." I said starting to run to the back of the mall where we came in. Kyle followed me. He pulled on my arm and turned me around.

"Why?" He asked.

"I should be home by know."

"Okay well let me take you home." He said calmly.

"No!" I practically yelled. "No. I mean that's a bad idea. But I'll see you at school Monday." I started to walk away.

"No wait! Meet us at the park tonight again at nine. Were all meeting up."

"Do you guys like live together or something cause you all hang out a lot?"

"We might as well. Please come. Everyone loves you. It wouldn't be right with out you know. You're one of us."

Okay who can say no to that. I was one of them. I had never belonged to any group before. Now I belonged to two!

"Um...okay. 9 o'clock, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I'll be there. But right now I really have to go."

"Okay I'll cya there."

I smiled as I ran out to grab a cab. This was great.


	12. New Discoveries

_C H A P T E R T W E L V E ||| N E W D I S C O V E R I E S_

**It's official y'all I'm back! I feel like total shit for not updating. 3 months... jeez. That's just messed. Well like I said I'm back. Here you guys go! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cautiously I began to open the front door. I stepped inside and noticed that no one was coming to attack me with questions of where I had been.

'Weird.' I thought.

I walked up the stairs to go to my room. When suddenly I saw Jesse.

"Whoa, hey." He said as we almost ran into each other. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, around." I answered vaguely. "Um.. where is everyone?"

"Garage." He said. "And... there all waiting for you."

I grimaced. "Really?"

"Yeah. Dom ain't to happy. Leon tried to cover for ya. But I guess he didn't think you would be gone this long."

"That was nice of him. Well, ya wanna give me a lift over. I my as well get this over with, right?"

He smiled. "Yeah, lets go."

**~~*~~**

As I got out of the car I saw everyone working around the garage. Leon walked over to me.

"Sorry D. I tried."

"Thanks."

I looked behind him and saw Dom glaring at me.

Slowly I walked over. "Hey." I said quietly. I gotta admit he is kind of scary.

He got right to the point. "Where were you?" He asked not even looking at me. His eyes stayed on the car.

"Oh I spent the night at this girl's house, that I met."

"I know that. I meant where were you today?" Still didn't look at me.

"Oh, i just hung out at her house." Although I was nervous I was getting better at hiding my lies. God everything was changing so much, including me.

"What did you guys do?" He said finally looking at me. Dom had originally been hunched over the car's engine, now he stood to his full height looking at me skeptically.

"Honestly," I laughed lightly. "Nothing. We just watched some tv. Good movie was on and I forget to check the time."

Dom continued to look me over with suspicion. I found myself being very braved and I looked directly back at him.

It was like a stare down or anything. It was just eye contact. Kind of to show him I wasn't nervous.

'Yeah right. Like hell yes I was.'

He nodded his head silently and I took that as my signal that we were done. I looked around and saw that everyone was watching us.

"What?" I asked innocently. Everyone went back to their work without another word, all trying to act as if they hadn't just been listening to our conversation.

"Dani." I turned around and saw Leon next to me. "Here." he said and handed me a small blue device.

I looked at it closely. 'What the hell is it?' I thought to myself.

"Um..thanks but... what is it?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"Are you serious?" He asked. I just kept glancing at the device and back to him. "It's an iPod." He said it like I should of known already.

"Oh." I said. After a moment of silence I spoke again. "What's an iPod?"

"You don't know what an iPod is?" Vince asked. He looked at me like I was insane.

"No. Should I?" I looked back at Leon.

"Well yeah. You never seen one of these before?" He asked me.

"No. Why do they call it an iPod? It doesn't look much like an pod, or even an "i" for that matter." I stated.

"Well I don't really know why it's called that. But it plays music."

My eyes lit up. I love music. "Really, how?" I asked.

He smiled. It was a slightly awkward smile though. I think he was still amazed that I didn't know what an iPod was.

"Here put these in your ears. There-"

I cut him off and smiled. "I know what headphones are."

He smiled back at me. "Good. Now just turn it on like this."

Leon showed me how to work the "iPod" and select the song I wanted to listen to. He told me I could listen to it while everyone else worked on the cars. I went over and sat next to Letty. She gave me a quick smile and then went back to work.

**~~*~~**

"Hey you guys ready to go home?" Letty asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm done for the day too." Jesse said.

"Same." Leon added in.

"Dom, c'mon. We're all ready." Letty called out.

"Yeah, alright." Dom replied.

I got in the car with Mia and Letty and we drove home.

"Hey, uh, Letty?" I said from the back of the car.

"Yeah?"

"Can I go out tonight?"

She looked at me through the rear view mirror. "Yeah sure."

I expected her to ask me more questions but she just left it like that.

I smiled to myself. Yes, I get to see Kyle tonight.

* * *

_**Well there it is. Yeah, this was more like a filler chapter but still it was something. Also if you guys are fans of Dom and Letty, like me, than you should should check out my sing fic for them called **__**My Life Is Over. **_**Remember Reviews are Love!**

**BRIA**


	13. Fuckers

**Okay, I've never done this before but I've figured out in what order the stories will be updated. Which ever story has the most reviews for it's latest chapter, that story will get first priority. And, then the story with the second most reviews for it's latest chapter will get second priority, and so on and so on. I think this is really fair because I don't think I should spend all my time updating a story that maybe only ten people are reading when I have another un-updated story that over twenty people are waiting for. So if you want your story updated with first priority then review and you'll have a better chance of getting the next chapter faster!**

**Guess what??? You guys had the most reviews! So, here is your chapter. It is a little dark at the beginning.**

_C H A P T E R _ _T H I R T E E N ||| F U C K E R S_

* * *

That night, I sat on my bed after dinner, listening to what little music I had on my iPod. My head was resting against the headboard and I had my knees pulled up to my chest with my hands wrapped around them.

Sitting by myself, with just my thoughts really wasn't a good idea. Over time my mood had turned violent. So, I was listening to metal. It was the same song over and over but it had helped to prevent me from snapping. However, its control over me was weakening.

Thoughts of my 'parents' kept creeping back. The memories of them were like poison, splashing through my brain and flooding it till I was drowning in my own hate.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. As I forced the air out of my nose I looked more like I was seething than attempting to relax. In a last attempt to push my thoughts away, I pulled my head up and banged it against the headboard.

_Leave me the fuck alone._

It didn't work. I was still pissed and now I had one hell of a headache.

_Those fuckers were probably walking around on cloud nine, not even caring that they had fucked me up so badly. And, why the hell me? I never wanted them, they obviously never wanted me. So where does that leave us. Oh, I know... Fucked!_

I jumped out of bed, consumed with my thoughts and stomped into my bathroom. Violently I slammed my hands on the edge of the counter and gripped it. My knuckles turned white. A small, but nasty growl ripped through my lips. I stared at myself. On my right arm, I could see a fading bruise. Fuckers!

Without even thinking, I snatched a small glass and threw it at the bathroom wall behind me. It shattered into pieces and fell to the ground. I was panting as I stared at it. Shattered, just like me. I glanced at my bathroom door. I doubted anyone had heard. With a final sigh, I sat down on all fours and cleaned up the mess. I set the pieces on the counter and grabbed some tissue paper. I socked it in water and wiped it across the floor to pick up and small pieces left behind. I threw everything in to the trash bin and walked away.

"Fuck." I mumbled one last time.

On the bedside table sat a small clock. It was eight- thirty. I needed to get ready. I looked down at myself. I was only wear boxers and a small, black tank. I knew my hair was a fucking disaster and I had no make up on. No doubt, I looked like shit. I decided to wear black skinny jeans, that clung to my body like my second skin. I grabbed a tight, white tank and threw that on. Over it, I placed another red tank on. Except, this tank I had cut up myself. Across the front of it, over my chest were short, horizontal slashes that ripped the fabric.

After I combed out my hair and decked myself in makeup, I walked down the stairs to the where everyone else was.

"I'm leaving now." I said.

"Bye, D." Leon said and the other followed suit.

"Hey, Dani." Dom said. " Try to come home the same day you left."

I smiled. "On it." I called out as I left.

Once outside, I walked briskly to the park. I was so excited to see everyone again. I felt kind of silly about my excitement so when I got closer to the park I made myself calm down and walk at a slower pace.

It was really dark outside and there was only a half moon to lead me. The only thing I could hear was a single cricket. My feet weren't even making a sound as they hit the concrete with each step. That's why when I heard the loud, sound of something crashing I jumped nearly ten fucking feet in the air and let our a piercing shriek.

I snapped my head around and looked everywhere.

"What the hell?" I mumbled.

The silence was back but this time not so comforting.

"Is anyone where there?" I called out more boldly.

Nothing. Pure silence.

"Fuck." I mumbled.

I just stood there looking around, almost desperate for a sign as to what the noise was. Finally, my breathing evened out and I began to walk again. I'd be lying if I said I didn't I walk as fast as my legs would let me without running. Once I was a safe distance away and could almost see the park, I slowed down. As I got closer I could see a bunch of kids hanging out around a car, with all the lights on. I assumed that was them.

"Dani! Hey." Kim called out.

I smiled. "Hey."

Once I was closer everyone said hi to me. I sat down on the open trunk with Kim.

"Did I miss anything good?" I asked.

"Nope, I just got here." She said smiling.

I Laughed. "Well, then obviously."

"Hey, Dani." Kyle said stepping forward.

Through the corner of my eye I saw Kim give me a sly smirk as she got up to leave.

"Hey." I said back. "So what are we doing tonight?" I asked as he stepped in between my legs.

"Well, how bout the movies." He suggested as his hands rested lightly on my knees.

"Sounds good to me." The smile on my face must have been plastered there because it just wouldn't go away.

"Hey, guys. Let's head to the movies." Kyle called out.

"Alright. I'm driving." Mark said hopping in the car. I heard him start up the engine as Kyle and I climbed into the trunk. It was the only way we could fit eight people into the car. Granted it was a Jeep, but it really only had seats for five. Next to Mark was Zach. And, in the middle of the car sat Kim, Ciara, and Josh. Josh of course insisted he sit in the middle, but I didn't hear much complaining from either of the girls. Lastly, Chris crawled into the trunk with us and shut the door. Mark started the car and we began to drive away.

"So listen, I'm going through an anti-porno phase, so if you two don't mind, try to keep the PDA to a minimum. Kay?" He said smirking.

I couldn't help but blush at his words and thankfully Kyle responded first with ease.

"Nice one, jackass. Is the anti-porn faze your way of dealing with having no girl?"

"Kyle, if I didn't have any girls then why would I not want porn in my life?"

"Trying to make a clean break." I suggested with a sweet smile that oozed fake innocence.

Chris smirked at me while Kyle laughed and threw his arm around me.

"So Dani, you pumped for school?" Josh asked me from his seat a head of me.

"Umm... should I be?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. New school, new people." He said if it was so obvious.

"don't worry, though, we got you're back." Zach called called back to us.

I laughed. "Wow. You guys make it sound so dangerous."

"What can I say?" Josh said. "Dramatic effect my forte."

Kyle leaned in, his lips almost touching my ear. "It really is."

I smiled as his voice sent tingles down my spine. With his arm across my shoulders, he drew traces on my shoulder with his fingertips.

_God, this fucker knew his way._

Kyle and Chris talked about the latest football game while I decided to just listen in. It was safe to say my football knowledge was small to say the least.

"We're here." Mark announced.

I looked out the window and saw the movie theater. It was called the Pirate Cinema. Fitting name too, because the top of the building was like a pirate ship. It had a mask and a pirate flag sitting on the top of the theater, among other things around the place to display the theme.

"What a theme." I said sarcastically.

"I know, but it's cool inside." Kyle said walking beside me.

"What do you guys want to see?" Ciara asked.

Kyle spoke up first. "Let's see something scary."

I noticed the rest of the guys look at him like they were all in on some big secret.

_What is going on?_

Kyle just shrugged as everyone chose a movie to see.

We all decided to see Halloween the remake from the mind of Rob Zombie, guaran-fucking-teed to be scary.

"Don't worry if you get scared, you can hide behind me." He said smirking.

"As if." I scoffed, silently squealing inside with excitement.

_Oh yeah, Rob Zombie is amazing. He's like my personal wonder maker._

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Don't tell me you thought her dilemma with her parents would just vanish. Eventually, even Cinderella's pumpkin reappeared after midnight.**

**That theater is actually legit. It's crazy and actually kind of looks like a pirate ship.**

**Don't forget... more reviews = first priority.**

**:P**


End file.
